EATMAN Chiisana koi no Meroudii
by Hayime Sai7o
Summary: Este fic es un Crossover entre EAT-MAN y Rurouni Kenshin...(12 Caps)...(5to cap arriba)... volvi gente nn...lamento la tardanza...pero la continuacion del 4to cap...esta aqui arriba...la cicatriz aun no cierra...se abre mas inclusive...Reviews please!
1. La Joven y el Empresario

Fanfiction:  
Mercenario y Filosofo Itinerante  
  
Primero yo deber aclarar que esto ser Crossover de EAT-MAN y Rurouni Kenshin (uds pensaran : eso es loko e imposible) pero uds leeran y veran que no lo es.  
  
En este fic se maneja la epoca de EAT-MAN (Era Post-Nuclear) los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin tendran el mismo aspecto en cuanto a nombres, Sicologia y aspecto Fisico, pero no seran los mismos en el carácter Social, tendran otros papeles, y viviran otras vidas.  
  
El unico Personaje que Semblanzaremos es Bolt Crank (protagonista de EAT- MAN)  
  
Bolt Crank:  
  
Es un sujeto que viste un abrigo largo de color verde, tiene ojos azules escondidos tras unas gafas rojas, gorro "israelí" de color verde, una camiseta Azul con otra blanca debajo, un pantalón café, tiene el pelo blanco y una cara algo cuadrada, ALGO (entiendan esa palabra). Lo mas importante, para los que no conocen la serie EAT-MAN, Bolt tiene la capacidad de comer metal y luego Re-Utilizarlo (El metal ingerido lo tira de su mano).  
  
Mas Info:  
  
area/56  
  
Comenzamos Con el Primer Episodio. Bolt x Misao  
  
CAPITULO 1:  
La joven y el Empresario  
  
Bolt se encuentra en un desierto frente a una ciudad-fortaleza, va caminando lentamente para entrar y comienzan a pasar por su mente imágenes de la mision que tiene: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------o--------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Aoshi estaba vestido de traje y sentado en una gran mesa, en una oficina de una empresa muy prestigiosa de un pais llamado "Alkoric" Bolt ingresa a la habitación y unos "gorilas" de seguridad lo sientan fuertemente en una silla.  
  
Aoshi: Shinomori..Shinomori Aoshi  
  
Bolt: Bolt, Bolt Crank  
  
Aoshi: Odiado y respetado  
  
Aoshi coloca sobre la mesa una foto de Misao.  
  
Aoshi: esta es la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido, pero se ah ido, no sabe ni quiere aceptar mis sentimientos por ella..Bolt Crank "el Mejor Mercenario del Mundo" te pido por favor que la busques, algunas personas me han dicho que vive en una chosa, en las tempestuosas tierras de "Dunas de Titan" alla en "Ambrosia"  
  
Bolt: cuanto pagas?  
  
Los dos gorilas abren dos maletas en las cuales cada una contenia 100 millones de Leeds.  
  
Bolt: Acepto  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------o------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Sigue caminando hasta que entra en la ciudad-fortaleza donde se nota una pobreza inmunda y podrida, Bolt le pregunta avarios aldeanos sobre la mujer de la foto, hasta que uno señala una choza en la punta de una duna.  
  
Aldeano: ahí vive esa hermosa mujer joven  
  
Bolt: Arigatou  
  
Aldeano: tenga cuidado!!!  
  
Bolt: lo tendré  
  
Bolt escala la duna y logra presenciar a la hermosa Misao con un vestido blanco muy hermoso y brillante, ella estaba colgando algunas ropas en el patio de la choza.  
  
Bolt: Makimachi Misao?  
  
Misao: esa soy yo, quien eres?  
  
Bolt: Bolt, Bolt Crank  
  
Misao: que desea Sr. Crank  
  
Bolt extiende su mano hacia ella (en forma de ven conmigo, no para estrecharla)y le dice:---Debes venir conmigo, el Sr. Shinomori Aoshi me contrato para que la llevara de regreso---se echa un tornillo a la boca---.  
  
Misao queda perpleja y sale corriendo duna abajo con lagrimas en sus ojos, Bolt la persigue duna-abajo hasta que se lanza sobre Misao tumbandola y adormeciendola.  
  
Al amanecer, Misao despertó en una cama de camping en las selvas de "Alkoric" al lado de Bolt.  
  
Bolt: al fin despertaste---comiendose un tornillo---  
  
Misao: ¡¿que te pasa?!  
  
Bolt: nada solo debemos continuar por esta selva hasta llegar a Alkoric  
  
Misao: no puede hacer eso.va en contra de mi voluntad  
  
Bolt: debo hacerlo, 200 millones de Leeds, no se consiguen fácilmente  
  
Misao sale corriendo..pero bolt la agarra de un brazo y la alza en forma de bebé  
  
Misao: ¡suelteme!, ¡¿que le pasa?!  
  
Bolt: nada  
  
Misao: ??????????????  
  
Misao sonrrie y dice: eres muy extraño sabias?  
  
Bolt: todas dicen eso---se come un tornillo---  
  
Misao: por que?...por que querra verme?  
  
Bolt: Ud y Shinomori tuvieron algo?  
  
Misao: no es de su incumbencia---responde sonrojada---  
  
Bolt sonrrie estupidamente  
  
Misao se queda pensativa  
  
Bolt: ya va a anochecer debemos guarecernos en aquella cabaña.  
  
Bolt y Misao entran en la cabaña, Bolt se recuesta contra una pared..Misao se recuesta en la pared del otro extremo Bolt se levanta.se quita su chaqueta militar y arropa a misao.  
  
EN ALKORIC:  
  
Aoshi:... ¡BOLT DEBIO REGRESAR ANOCHE CON MISAO.EL CAMINO DESDE AMBROSIA HASTA ALKORIC ES DE TAN SOLO 2 HORAS!  
  
Aoshi toma un celular y llama a un sujeto llamado Hard Vinent (antiguo Rival de Bolt)  
  
Aoshi: Hard.Necesito que tu y tus hombres se dirijan a las selvas de afuera de Alkoric  
  
Hard: ire alla de inmediato.  
  
OWARI  
  
En nuestro proximo Episodio: -----Bolt se come un tornillo y le habla a misao---- -----Hard ataca con varios soldados------ ----Bolt saca de su mano el arma mas peligrosa que pueda existir- "Aunque no lo Creas fue tu Propia decisión"  
  
EAT-MAN-Chiisana Koi Merodii: Chapter 2 : "The Young Woman and The Employer (Part Two)" 


	2. La Joven y el Empresario Parte 2

EAT-MAN

CHIISANA KOI NO MEROUDII

Hard Vincent: 

Es un sujeto con pelo largo y negro, pantalon y chaleco de cuero... y camiseta blanca.

Equipamento: Pistola, Granadas y Una Mini-Busy 

Episodio 2:

La Joven y el Empresario (2° parte)

Se encontraba Bolt con Misao en la cabaña...

Bolt: ¿por que huyes de Aoshi? Misao-kun

Misao: la respuesta yace en un nombre...Hard, Hard Vincent

Bolt: Hard-san

Misao: ¿lo conoce?

Bolt: de ninguna manera—se come un tornillo—

Suena un estruendo cerca de la cabaña. Bolt sale por la puerta a mirar quien es...

Bolt: Hard

Hard: Bolt

Bolt: ¿que haces aca?

Hard: aparte de venir a destrozar basura como tú vengo a llevar a Misao a donde Aoshi.

Bolt: no lo creo

Bolt alza el brazo, abre la mano  y de ella saca un enorme armatoste en forma de cañon el cual le cubre el brazo, con varios cables que se conectan a distintas partes, un arma cuya presencia causaba un miedo en el viento.

Hard: el cañon de plasma---dijo asombrado--- es el arma invencible que causa que los ejercitos mundiales actúen con tanta arrogancia.

Bolt: Hijo de...---al ver el cañon Hard huye selva arriba---Bolt: ¡Hard! –Bolt sale corriendo tras el, Misao, sale por la puerta preguntando: ¿Sr. Crank que ocurre?...¿Sr. Crank?....¿Sr. Crank?...!¿SR. CRANK?!---inmediatamente ella subio selva arriba, presintiendo que Bolt estaba alli. La selva conducia a un precipicio en el cual estaban Bolt y Hard.

Hard: hasta aquí es el punto Bolt

Bolt (Apuntando con su cañon): no lo creo

Hard: si muero todo acabara...

Bolt: se me podria ocurrir matarte

Hard: aun me debes una...

Misao (subiendo por la selva): ¡Sr. Crank!...  ¡Sr. Crank¡

Bolt: Misao-kun

Hard: hasta nunca "mejor mercenario del mundo", yo siempre sere el segundo lugar---Hard se lanza por el precipicio—

Bolt: ¡Hard¡

Misao(con lagrimas en sus ojos): ¡HARD!.....---se tira al suelo---

Bolt tira el cañon de plasma al suelo....: ¿Srta. Misao?....¿Ud estaba enamorada de Hard no es cierto?...por eso huyó de Aoshi. 

Misao: acepto ir contigo Bolt, Llevame a donde está Aoshi.

Cuesta debajo de la selva Bolt y Misao caminaban.

Misao: ¿por que no me llevas alzada como la otra vez?---pregunta sonrojada---Bolt: esta vez no estas poniendo resistencia.

Misao: ¿por que me dijiste que no conocias a Hard?....a mi se me hace que si...

Bolt: me trae malos recuerdos.

Misao se coloca frente a Bolt.

Misao: Aishitteru

Bolt: Los mercenarios no podemos amar... no conocemos el amor...ahora camina.---Bolt sigue caminando como nada----

Misao: Esperame.

Bolt: date prisa.

Después de tanto caminar...a la entrada de Ibornyu los esperaba un helicóptero el cual los llevaba hasta una pista de aterrizaje en el edificio de Shinomori's Corporation donde los esperaba Aoshi, al bajarse este pregunto: ¿Por que huyes de mi Misao?

Misao (sin responder nada):  Aoshi...¿Como has estado?...

Aoshi (con una sonrisa macabra): ahora muy bien....----- detrás de el aparecen dos gorilones con Chain-Gun---- Misao, se que tu estuviste con Hard, se que tu fuiste su amante... ¿como pudiste estando comprometida, conmigo?, ¡Disparen!

Bolt (frunciendo el entrecejo): ...puta madre...

Bolt abre la mano y de ella saca una pistola, dispara a los dos gorilones matándolos  y luego  apunta a la cabeza de aoshi.

Aoshi: Bolt...¿me traicionas?

Bolt: tal vez----Bolt dispara matando a Aoshi automáticamente.

Misao: ¡Aoshi!---se tira al suelo—

Bolt: decide de una vez a cual de los tres amas...Misao-kun...

Misao: no hay amor en este mundo para mi...sin ello no podre vivir---se levanta--.

Bolt: yo no amo a nadie..y aun vivo.

Misao tu no comprendes....----acercándose al final de la Azotea (terraza)----

Bolt: ¡ Misao-Kun ¡

Misao se bota del edificio.

Bolt: ¡ MISAO-KUN ¡

Bolt tira la pistola al suelo y sale del edificio murmurando...: "Aunque no lo creas fue tu propia decisión"---se come un tornillo y sus gafas rojas se bajan mostrando sus ojos azules.

EN NUESTRO PROXIMO CAPITULO:

---aparece Megumi hablando con Bolt en un hospital---

---bolt se come un telefono movil----

----bolt saca de su mano una navaja---

---bolt lucha contra sanosuke---

"trata de curar esto mi querida doctora"

Episodio 3: Medicina para la Idiotez causada por Amor....¡NO EXISTE!


	3. Medicina para Curar Estupidez Causada po

Capitulo 3:

Medicina para curar estupidez causada por amor NO EXISTE

**Bolt amanece en un hospital…sin las gafas puestas… las toma de la mesa y se las coloca, se oyen pasos agitados…al la habitación entra una chica de cabello negro, rostro preocupado y hermoso. **

Megumi: Se encuentra bien…señor…

Bolt: Bolt, Bolt Crank **Responde el joven mercenario mirando su mano derecha**

Megumi: dígame señor Crank Recuerda lo que le ocurrió en la ciudad de Tecnecialba

Bolt*de la pregunta se le bajan las gafas dejando ver sus ojos sorprendidos*:

Tecnecialba

FLASHBACK

---------------------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aparece Bolt en medio de una gran batalla…bombas cayendo por todas partes calor y llamas muy cerca de el…al lado iba una chico de cabello parado parecido a un gallo… una bomba cayó sobre los dos…y la imagen se borra.**

---------------------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bolt:…Guerra…la Guerra entre Ares y Krotraria, lanzaron una bomba muy…potente…¿como es que estoy vivo?

Megumi: eres afortunado…dios tiene sus caprichos…mi novio Sanosuke tambien se salvo.

Bolt: Sanosuke…Capitan Sanosuke.

FLASHBACK

---------------------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bolt y Sanosuke caminan con un grupo de soldados por la ciudad de Tecnacialba dirigiendosa calmadamente antes de comenzar el bombardeo**.

Bolt: para que me requieres?

Sanosuke: no lo sabes…vaya que eres algo atolondrado ¬¬ pronto bombardearan esta ciudad y necesitamos hombres con habilidades tan digamos… "Especiales" como las tuyas.

**Bolt se come un tornillo**

Sanosuke: no se por que presiento que nos seras de gran ayuda Crank

----------------------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Bolt regresa en si**

Bolt: ¿el es su novio?

Megumi: Asi es

Bolt: ¿el se encuentra bien?

Megumi: Saldra en un par de dias…por ahora dejeme revisarle para saber como se encuentra…Sr. Crank

**Luego de una larga Revision de Rutina….**

Megumi: simplemente sorprendente Sr. Crank…esta usted completamente bien, le dare de Alta Ahora mismo.

Bolt: Gracias…

Megumi da vuelta y de su bata de medica cae un telefono movil...Bolt lo toma y se lo come

Megumi con rostro de Asombro O_O: Sr. Crank ¿esta ud bien?

Bolt: Mi dieta no es como la de los demas **sonrie** 

**Luego una agitada enfermera entra en el cuarto** 

Enfermera: ¡Srta. Megumi!…el ¡Sr. Sanosuke!…

Megumi: ¿Que paso?

**Aparecen Bolt y Megumi en el cuarto de Sanosuke**

Megumi: dios….a parte de las heridas te a empezado a dar una fiebre alta…sano….

Sanosuke: tranquila…y-yo es-estaré bien…**mira  tras Megumi a Bolt totalmente recuperado** BOLT!, es sorprendente que estés vivo **tose** megumi este mercenario no tiene hogar…te pido que lo hospedes en nuestra casa...mientras yo **tose denuevo** me recupero…una vez me recupero.

Bolt: no es necesario yo ya me voy

Sanosuke: ¡no seas Estupido Bolt!, al parecer las explosiones alteraron tu cerebro **tose**, como te vas a ir si no te e pagado.

Megumi**volteando a mirar a Bolt**: es cierto por mi no ahí problema en que te hospedes en mi casa.

Bolt**se le bajan las gafas dejando ver sus ojos**: Esta Bien.

En Casa de Megumi

Megumi: Sientase cómodo Sr. Crank

**Bolt se acuesta en un sillón**

Megumi: veo que ya lo hizo ¬¬

**Bolt sonríe**

Bolt: soy algo despreciable a la vista…

Megumi: bien… ¿piensa dormir allí esta noche Sr. Crank?***es interrumpida por los ronquidos de Bolt**

Megumi: veo que si ¬¬ ** sube las escaleras y se encierra en su Habitación**

Al día Siguiente

**Megumi Salía hacia el Hospital dejando a Bolt dormido en el Sillón** 

***Mientras megumi continuaba atendiendo sobrevivientes del gran bombardeo…Sanosuke continuaba en su habitación despierto pero muy adolorido...frente a Sano aparece una sombra negra femenina de cabellos largos, cubierta con ropajes negros y con un enorme baston en sus manos***

¿¿??: Sanosuke Sagara, es acaso Megumi Takani tu novia.

Sanosuke **reacciona violentamente**: así es… ¿por que lo preguntas extraño?...si la tocas te matare…! ¿Me escuchas?!

¿¿??: Entonces…creo que desearas matar a una persona que conozco  **dice sonriendo**

**el extraño desaparece…y Sanosuke se Queda Pensando***

**Megumi regresa a casa exhausta**

Megumi: ¡Buenas Tardes Sr. Crank!! 

**suenan estruendos en la cocina… megumi se acerca lentamente…y ve a Bolt comiéndose algunos cuchillos** 

Megumi: ¿que demonios cree que hace Sr. Crank? ¬¬

Bolt: Almuerzo…**CRUNCH!**

Megumi: mas vale que no se coma todos mis cuchillos **se va a su habitación**

**luego, en la ventana de la cocina aparece la sombra que apareció frente a Sanosuke***

¿¿??: Aun no e muerto Crank-San, y mi venganza será peor que la de Hamlet…eso téngalo por seguro! **desaparece**

Bolt: ¿Quién eres?

***un silencio recorrió la cocina por unos segundos…luego bolt se dirigió al Sillón a dormir***

Al Otro día

**Megumi tenía el día libre y salio a pasear con Bolt… (Le pago a Bolt para que cargase los paquetes de las compras que iba a hacer), en el camino…la iban pasando bien…**

Megumi: Es ud todo un Misterio Sr. Crank

Bolt: …

Megumi: aun no creo que se haya curado de tantas heridas en una noche…y aun me asombra que ud pueda…bueno…comer metal.

Bolt: …

Megumi: ¿que le ocurre Sr. Crank?

Bolt: no es nada **se come un tornillo y comienza a recordar**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

(Nota: Este FlashBack lo entenderán Mejor aquellos que hayan leído los mangas de Eat-Man y que hayan visto el capitulo 11 de Eat – Man, mas sin embargo es entretenido y es base para entender este capitulo así que no impòrta si lo has visto/leído o no).

(PD: el Hamlet que aquí aparece no tiene nada que ver con la novela de Shekspiare)

Bolt: Hamlet…

Hamlet: dime Bolt…

Bolt: quizás el espectro del que me hablas jamás existió.

Hamlet: creedme que existe y quiere vengarse de mi…creedme!...lo he visto

Bolt: quizás **saca de su mano el Cañón de plasma de la era post-nuclear**

**La Sombra Femenina se aparece ante ellos***

Hamlet: aquí esta…es ella…es ella!!!! ***grita tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos desesperadamente***

Bolt: ¿quien eres?

¿¿??: Soy el espectro de tu madre a quien Hamlet Asesino.

Hamlet: no es cierto…no lo es…ella no es tu madre…Bolt no te dejes engañar!!

¿¿??: Calla insolente Hamlet!!  ***con el enorme bastón apunta hacia Hamlet y empieza a sonar un chirrido poderoso***

Hamlet: AAAAAA!!!!**sosteniendo su cabeza desesperado….minutos después sale sangre de sus oídos, nariz y boca…cae al suelo muerto***

Bolt: Hamlet!!! **Dispara la espectro con el cañón de plasma…y un enorme destello brilla en la torre donde estaban haciéndola pedazos…el espectro iba desapareciendo levemente**

¿¿??: Renaceré Bolt…y me vengare…AAAAAAAAA!!!! ***desaparece**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En El hospital

**frente a Sanosuke vuelve a aparecer el Espectro***

¿¿??: Sanosuke…Sanosuke….adivina a quienes vi besandose hoy…en el dia libre de tu amada Megumi.

Sanosuke:….

¿¿??: Ese silencio incomodo solo me dice que debo decírtelo…así es Sanosuke…a Bolt y a Megumi.

Sanosuke: ¡Patrañas! **tose**…como puedo creer en ti…desconocido  **tose nuevamente**…aaaagh…**tose** tu olor a Azufre solo me hace empeorar…desaparece!! 

¿¿??: hum…

***apunta con su bastón a Sanosuke y lanza un aura verde que rodea a sanosuke…***

¿¿??: Sanosuke…te curo de tus heridas… y te haré un hechizo para que creas lo que digo!!

**Sanosuke se levanta enérgicamente…**

Sanosuke: Bolt…has cavado tu tumba!!!!

***el espectro desaparece***

Mientras… en un callejón cerca de la casa de Megumi al anochecer

Megumi: vaya dia…

**Bolt aparece tras ella con "algunas" bolsas y paquetes***

Bolt: si que lo fue

**de la oscuridad aparece Sanosuke totalmente recuperado y con su espíritu listo para combate**

Sanosuke: ¡Bolt!

Megumi. Sanosuke…amor….no-no pu-puedo creerlo

***Sanosuke cierra su puño y se prepara para usar Futre no Kiwami***

Sanosuke: esto me lo enseño el maestro Angi cuando era un Cadete del ejército!!

***Sanosuke golpea a Bolt…y a este se le caen las bolsas y paquetes***

**Bolt Escupe sangre y Saca de su mano una bola de energia que se transforma en un telefono Móvil…lanza el teléfono móvil a Sanosuke y cae a los pies de este***

Sanosuke: un móvil… ****la pantalla del movíl comienza a brillar excesivamente y el móvil estalla mandando a Sanosuke contra un muro***

Sanosuke: ….grrr **se levanta adolorido y le da un golpe en la cara a Bolt…Bolt cae al Suelo…y levantándose ágilmente patea la cara de Sano***

Sanosuke: aaaaghhh!!!

***se dispone a golpear el estomago de bolt….pero bolt saca de su mano un Puñal…el cual entierra en el estomago de Sanosuke…repetidamente…dándole muerte***

***Sanosuke Cae al suelo…y Megumi corre hacia el llorando, se arrodilla, lo revisa…y se da cuenta que a muerto***

**Bolt da media vuelta y se Va**

Megumi: ¿A donde se va?, ¿Por Que huye?..Bolt!...! BOLT!

**Bolt Desaparece en la oscuridad…Mientras Megumi llora a su amado…y en la punta de un edificio de la ciudad se ve el espectro**

¿¿??: Bolt algún día cumpliré mi venganza…te juro que no volverás a encerrarme en las tinieblas denuevo **desaparece**

FIN (POR FIN ^^)

PROXIMO CAPITULO:

- SE VE A ENISHI BAJO LA LLUVIA –

- BOLT SE COME UN TORNILLO-

- SE VE A KAORU AMORDAZADA Y ENCERRADA EN UNA HABITACION-

- SE VE A KENSHIN LUCHANDO CONTRA ENISHI-

"el pasado puede llegar a ser fatal…"

Capitulo 4: La Cicatriz que jamás cerro


	4. La Cicatriz que Jamas cerro

Capitulo 4: La Cicatriz que jamás Cerro

**Era Abril, la  Lluvia hacia el amor sobre una ciudad de apariencia oriental…Vemos a Enishi bajo la Lluvia……Bolt… camina hacia el.**

Enishi: eres…

Bolt: Bolt, Bolt Crank

Enishi: Sr. Crank, Mucho Gusto, Enishi Yukishiro **extiende su mano**

Bolt: mucho gusto **se come un tornillo**

Enishi: necesito la ayuda de un buen mercenario para esgrimir en mi honor mi venganza!

Bolt: ¿Una flor de metal?, ¿un romance fantasma?....

Enishi**interrumpiéndolo**: una hermana muerta quizás!

Bolt: vaya…

Enishi: te mostrare la parte inicial del plan…

***van caminando hacia un departamento muy desordenada, averiada y horrible, ratas, oscuridad, goteras, grietas, olor a podrido, animales muertos, lo que mas se pueda imaginar de una casa pobre, entran a una habitación, donde se encontraba una bella mujer llamada Kaoru ***

Enishi: Bolt…ella es Kaoru…es la novia de mi Enemigo…como ves esta amordazada y amarrada, tu misión es impedir que escape-…mientras yo enfrento a su novio…y por fin me vengo.

***al entrar Bolt se Quita su chaqueta/abrigo/militar y la deja a un lado de la cama***

Kaoru: hmmm…mñmñmh

Enishi: WHAT?

Bolt: bien…ahora vete.

***Enishi se va entre la lluvia, bolt se sienta junto al Futochi donde esta Kaoru.***

Kaoru: hmmmf!!!!!

***Bolt se come un tornillo, ve el hermoso rostro de Kaoru Llorando, y le quita la mordaza***

Kaoru: ah…ah…***gimotea*** hace ya 3 días que no abría mi boca, lloraba, sufría, gracias….

Bolt: Bolt, Bolt Crank.

Kaoru: por que…por que hombres…tan amables como ud….hacen esto…

Bolt Trabajo es Trabajo por extraño que sea ***se come otro tornillo***

**Kaoru se queda mirándolo**

Kaoru: Kenshin, mi Kenshin ***se pone a llorar denuevo***

Bolt: Kenshin es el hombre que Enishi Busca…

***En la terraza de los Departamentos donde se Encontraba Kaoru, esta Enishi con un Enorme Robot a sus espaldas, al horizonte se ven dos figuras saltando de edificio en edificio, son Yahiko (con 16 años), y Kenshin***

Enishi: Batusai… es hora de acabar esto.

Kenshin: no Enishi, tu estas cegado… no ves mas allá de tu nariz.

Enishi: eso que importa…Conociste tres seres de caucho indestructible…ahora conoce la evolución ***saca de su bolsillo un control remoto***

Enishi: observa el nuvo juguete que gein hizo….Iwambo No. 4 Metalizado ***aprieta un botón, y la bestia metálica sonriente de mas o menos 5 MT, se despierta***

Yahiko: ¿me pregunto si esa cosa será igual de estupida a las demás?

Mientras…en el departamento donde  estaba Kaoru:

***Kaoru agarra desesperadamente a Bolt de su chaqueta militar***

Kaoru: dígame… ¿por que ud se presta para estas cosas?, 

**Bolt la mira le sonríe y se come un tornillo**

**Kaoru se queda en silencio**

Bolt: … si te respondo corres el riesgo de no ser jamás la misma.

Kaoru: ¿Matas o haces esto por placer?

Bolt: no.

Kaoru: ¿…Dinero?

Bolt: quizás… es por eso…pero lo que dices constituiría una cuarta parte de la razón.

Kaoru: … no entiendo el por que…es decir… Kenshin no tenía la intención de matar a Tomoe…

Bolt: ¿Tomoe?

Kaoru: Tomoe, la Hermana de Enishi

Bolt: …Interesante…

Kaoru: Kenshin la asesino  accidentalmente…mientras luchaba con otro sujeto…pero Enishi no quiere Comprender.

Bolt: es simple, el que quiera entender que entienda.

Kaoru: no te entiendo, es decir… no matas a las personas por placer… ni dinero…entonces…

Bolt: ya te dije que jamás volverías a ser tú si te lo dijera.

Kaoru: eres muy extraño y misterioso…es decir te alimentas de metal….

**Bolt sonríe**

Kaoru: lo haces por que eres solitario…

**Bolt la voltea a mirar algo serio y confuso**

Kaoru: eres solitario y por eso quisiste ser un mercenario….es un oficio en el cual quizás puedas opacar un poco la soledad.

Bolt**sonriendo**: este pago es suficiente…Kaoru-Dono **toma su chaqueta/abrigo/militar se la coloca y sale del cuarto****

Denuevo en la azotea del Edificio:

***a comenzado a llover con mas fuerza que antes, mas duro que nunca.***

***Enishi se monta en el lomo del Iwambo No 4****

***a pesar d elas negras nubes que acechaban en los cielos…Enishi estaba desquiciado reía sin parar mientras Yahiko y Kenshin guardaban posición de ataque, luego un estruendo para la escena, se ve a Bolt…ingresando en el campo de batalla.***

Enishi: ¿que haces aquí Bolt?

Bolt: cumpliendo un trabajo por el que me dieron mejor paga.

**Bolt se come un tornillo**

Bolt: perfecto ***saca de su mano una especie de arma de 1.34 mts de tamaño parecida a una escopeta…camina hacia iwambo y enishi y se para a su lado***

Kenshin: ¿Quién eres tú?

Bolt: ¿Quieres saberlo…?

¿FIN?

***se enfoca a Bolt disparando***

***Kaoru saliendo de la habitación donde estaba aprisionada***

***Enishi con cara de O_O***

***Yahiko intentando atacar a Iwambo No. 4***

"Una Cicatriz, Un largo camino, Un Triste Final"

Capitulo 5: La Cicatriz que jamás cerró 2ª parte.


	5. La Cicatriz que jamas Cerro Parte 2

**Capitulo 5: La Cicatriz que jamas Cerro Segunda parte**

Bolt aun miraba entre sus mojadas y empañadas gafas rojas... sosteniendo su temible arma, Yahiko en uno de sus 'aceleres' desenfunda su espada sin filo y se abalanza contra Bolt e Iwambo #4, bolt salta hacia atrás con algo de sorpresa, Enishi con el solo uso de su control remoto hace que la bestia metalica le pegue un fuerte manotazo a Yahiko el cual lo envia contra el pequeño pedazo de 'muro' que separa a las personas de una fatal caida, el golpe de Yahik ocontra el muro dejo una grieta considerable y un estruendo bastante fuerte, aunque en aquella ciudad oriental de una era Post-nuclear donde no cesaba la Lluvia, a nadie le importaba quien muriese, la pobreza y la corrupción de su gobierno ya habia consumido a varias personas, en el espiral caótico de la muerte, una muerte mas una muerte menos ¿qué mas da? Aunque, solo una persona escucho ese estruendo, solo una se preocupo, Kaoru salio de su habitación ahora que era libre como las aves de la primavera, o quizas, tan libre como los seres después de morir, sin mas, ella salio corriendo escaleras arriba, para ver si el combate final habia terminado...y que su amor...haya vencido...

**Enishi:** que ingenuo eres pequeño!!!!!

Kenshin Ágilmente logra pegar un enorme salto y quedar encima de Iwambo y enishi asi se dispone a detenerse majestuosamente con una mirada fria en la cabeza de iwambo, mirando a Enishi a los ojos, retándolo a un duelo de honor

ella era su hermana

ella era su esposa

Bolt solo podia observar aunque algo lo incitaba a intervenir, no lo hizo, fue asi como Yahiko se poso delante de el, sorprendiéndolo

**Yahiko:** no sabia que Enishi se valiera de sujetos tan pusilánimes como los mercenarios para lograr sus ridículas venganzas

Bolt quedo mirándole en silencio, Yahiko lanzo un rapido ataque, bolt logra esquivarlo saltando hacia atrás, aun asi es difícil, Yahiko era bastante agil, y el arma que bolt llevava era demasiado pesada, aparte de que su agilidad es casi nula, cargando esa arma, quedaba en deuda con su agilidad...

**Yahiko lanzando una estocada:** Los Mercenarios convirtieron esta ciudad en la porqueriza que es.

Bolt en silencio esquivaba y estaba en sorpresa pues los adversarios mas importantes de este combate no habian movido ni un solo dedo

**Enishi esbozando una traumatica sonrisa:** que pasa battusai acaso no vez a Tomoe....no la vez por que jamas la quisiste...y ella jamas te quizo

Kenshin se hallaba cruzando el umbral entre lo que el suele ser y lo que fue hace varios años

**Kenshin:** te has enloquecido...

**Enishi:** tu no sabes nada, en sueños ella viene, en sueños me habla, susurra mi nombre y luego se va...se va en un mar de sangre creado por un asesino...por ti!!!

Con rapido movimiento de manos, Enishi logra que la enorme bestia metalica tome a Kenshin entre su mano y lo estruje fuertemente...

**Enishi:** no me atacaste por que no traigo mi espada.... pues esta noche que pronto sera, Iwambo sera mi espada

Kenshin se hallaba envuelto en dolor las imágenes del pasado pasaban por su cabeza, las imágenes de la cruel guerra de reestructuracion de los paises asiáticos del lejano oriente después del holocausto nuclear, el dolor lo envolvia, no podia moverse, sus ojos cambiaron de color y su semblante....simplemente....enloquecio, sí, enloquecio encerrado en su ira, en los recuerdos de su amada Tomoe por los santos llamada, en eso... entro alguien quizas mas importante que su amor del pasado, cansada y libre...Kaoru vio que sus predicciones fallaron, el combate de emociones y sangre, apenas empezaba, en un mal paso Enishi Cayo de Iwambo, quedo en el suelo algo adolorido, pero no le importo su desquiciado semblante cambio cuando vio que se destruyo algo mas importante, el control se destruyo y el robot suelta a Kenshin, Enishi se levanta con Rapidez, atemorizado sin saber que hacer, Kenshin o mejor dicho batusai, simplemente Invirtió el filo de su espada y sus ojos tan amarillos como el sol que era ausente en aquella ciudad miraban fijamente hacia un Enishi vulnerable, "solo una estocada y ya...", Enishi fue mas agil que el por una ocasión, monto el Iwambo y retiro una eztraña tapa de seguridad acto seguido la creatura se desarma y del interior del ser metalico brota un 'jetpack' el cual toma rapidamente y se eleva bastante alto, Batusai, espero me enfrentes de una vez por todas sabes donde estare, lo sabes, en cuanto a ti Bolt, pagaras con la muerte tu tenue e insolente traicion, Bolt solo le miro, sus rojas gafas resbalaron por su mojada nariz dejando ver sus ojos azules

**Bolt:** ....

Kenshin mirando arriba resignado guarda su espada, mira fijamente a Kaoru, ahí un incomodo enfrentamiento de miradas,

Acto seguido Kenshin cambia el color de sus ojos y cae desmayado

**FIN**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

Bolt comiéndose un tornillo

Kenshin pensativo en el rincón de una habitación

Enishi y Glein tramando algo en una hbitacion subterránea

una explosion

"La dulce mirada al pasado, lo que creiste que era un bello momento, te clava un puñal en la espalda y solo entonces preferiras mirar el ahora..."

Episodio 6: La Cicatriz que jamas cerro (parte 3)

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Jejeje algo retrasadin eh -U bueno ya se que son aproximadamente dos años de retraso -U pero no me golpeen, tanto yo como uds sabemos que no me extrañaron xD aunque aquí regreso mas fuerte que antes, tratando de olvidar a la chica que me solia empujar, fue mi culpa después de todo, pero como ven, mi tardanza dio frutos, o es que acaso no ven la mejora en mi redaccion -...bueno los dejo..... solo les pido que dejen R&R desde el sexto cap..respondere Reviews.... grax por leer nn ja ne


End file.
